Thank You Natsu
by DerpsMcKhan
Summary: NaLu! Natsu happens upon a possible rape, but becomes a knight in shining armor before anything bad really happens! Will love blossom? -Strong language & Nommy lemons- B.T.Dubs- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just my little story ( :
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly cold day. Lucy strode down the street, only paying slight attention to her surroundings as she watched the ground only a few inches before her. It was around 6:30pm or 7:00pm, and the sun was already steadily setting. She raised her eyes up to the sky. It was beautiful. Swirls of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows painted the ever so darkening blue abyss. She continued admiring the sunset as she walked down the street. As she was about to turn the corner, a pair of hands grabbed her and forced her into the shady alleyway.

X

Natsu stepped out of the café. Iced tea in hand, he pulled his scarf up just a little higher. He wasn't cold; he just had a habit of hiding his face. He made his way down the street. It was pretty quiet that day. With only a little further to go until he reached his apartment, he picked up his pace. Turning the corner onto an empty street, he saw a girl being pulled into an alley. "Probably just a couple who can't wait to get home." He thought to himself. However, as he continued walking, he heard the scream. Without even a second's hesitation, he threw down his iced tea and darted down the alleyway. He could see the man had now slammed the girl against the wall while covering her mouth with one hand and tearing her shirt with another. "HEY" Natsu shouted as he ran towards them.

X

Lucy was dragged down the alleyway at a dizzying pace, and before she knew it, slammed into a wall. She managed to scream before he silenced her with a hand over her mouth. She struggled and fought back in any way she could as he tore her shirt in the frond, causing it to gather at her hips whilst exposing her bra. "HEY". Suddenly, she hear pounding footsteps coming towards them. The man let her go before running off, and she sunk to the ground.

X

Natsu's shout had gotten the man's attention. He quickly pushed away from the blonde and fled the scene. She crumpled to the ground as he reached her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Natsu asked as he knelt beside the sobbing girl. Her shirt was torn beyond fixing and pooled around her hips exposing her bra-clad breasts. Natsu quickly took off his hoodie and put it around her shoulders. She put her arms in the sleeves as he zipped it up. He helped the sobbing female to her feet, surprised when she buried her face in his chest, shaking and crying uncontrollably. He held her tight as he stroked her hair and told her it would be okay.

~x~

* * *

Hey guys! I know, I know, nothing toooooooo interesting yet, but we'll get into that hopefully with the next chapter. (And weird switching between character POV, but bear with me please). Lemme know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I finally fixed it! The first part is the same, so if you'd like to skip to where I made the changes, then it starts in the fifth little section :) I hope you like the way I redid it! I also added a little humor, just to keep ya entertained ;)

* * *

There she was, crying into this man's chest. He held her tight while cooing softly in her ear. In about ten minutes, he had the frightened Lucy calmed down. She stepped away as she sniffled and looked up at him with a tear stained face. "T-thank you" she said as she wiped her tears on her-his jacket sleeve. "And I-I'm sorry for getting make-up on your jacket." He chuckled slightly as he looked down at her with warm onyx eyes. She couldn't help but blush, despite what had just gone down. "It's alright, tomorrow's laundry day anyways." There was a slight silence as Lucy just smiled tensely, thinking of how she was going to get home. She was too afraid to continue her walk, as well as take two additional buses. As if he had read her mind, he chimed in "If you're too afraid to go home, you can come over if you'd like and we'll figure something out there. My apartment is just down the street a little ways." She looked up at him with calming chocolate orbs. "I think that's a great idea."

X

As they walked to his apartment, he couldn't help but take frequent glances down at the blonde beside him, thinking of how cute she looked in his over-sized hoodie. "I just realized something." He said, scratching the back of his head. She looked up at him with warm coco eyes. "What is it?" "I just invited you over without even introducing myself." She giggled slightly. "Well, Mr. Stranger-Danger, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. What's yours?" Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "Mr. Stranger-Danger? Really?" he said, poking her and causing her to laugh as well. "The name's Natsu Dragneel. Pleasure to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said with a wide grin. "You have an interesting name, Mr. Dragneel. It matches your hair." Lucy said with a soft laugh. Natsu ran his fingers through his rosy pink, spiky hair. "Well, you sure won't be forgetting me anytime, will ya, Luce?"

X

She looked up at him suddenly with slightly widened eyes and a blush on her pale cheeks. "D-did I say something wrong?" He asked, a little hesitantly. "Luce" she said as she looked down, smiling warmly. "I like that." He looked down at her with a big goofy smile and eyes that could warm anyone's heart. "Then Luce you are." They smiled at each other as they walked up to his front door in the darkness. He fumbled with his keys a little, but he finally got the door open. They both stepped into the dark apartment, Lucy sighing in relief as she felt the warm air.

X

Natsu finally unlocked the door after fumbling with his keys for about a good minute. Why was he so nervous? It's not like she was one of the girls he'd take home after a few drinks at the bar. And even if she was, he usually wasn't nervous. What had gotten into him? They stepped inside his apartment into the warm air. He reached to his right and flicked on the light. Thank god, he did clean yesterday. He led Lucy to his living room, and then realized she was still only wearing his oversized hoodie as a shirt. "Hey, Luce, come pick out a t-shirt. You may get a little hot wearing that." He said, gesturing towards the hoodie. She smiled shyly before following him to his bedroom. "I have all my shirts hung up in the closet right there. Pick whichever you like. I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate." He said, smiling as he tussled her silky blonde locks, then walking out and closing the door behind him.

X

Lucy watched as he left and shut the door behind him. She looked around, taking in the sight and smell of his bedroom. It smelled faintly of cinnamon. Everything was in order and neatly placed some things even color coded. She walked over to his closet and looked through his shirts. She decided on a red one with the Fairy Tail café logo. Putting it on, she just tossed his hoodie in his dirty laundry bin. Then a thought hit her... "I don't have any pajama pants." She wiggled out of her jeans, looking for maybe some of his shorts or something that she could wear. As she turned around, she heard a little jingling noise. She looked down and a strange blue kitten appeared from under the bed. "Awwww!" Lucy sighed as she picked him up and snuggled him, lying down on the bed, her face in his soft fur. Just then, Natsu returned with the hot coco, saying something about marshmallows before he stopped dead in his tracks. The moment he looked up and saw her, he gulped as his face turned as pick as his hair.

X

Natsu had finished the hot coco and had poured it into two mugs, adding whip cream, but he didn't have any marshmallows. He assumed Lucy was done changing when he stepped in the room. "Hey Luce, I hope you're okay with only whipped cream in your-"Mother. Of. God. He gulped as he felt his face heat up. She laid there on his bed, no pants, and he could see the edge of her…oh God… pink lace panties, and his red work shirt, snuggling his kitten. "I s-see you found Happy." He managed to get out. It was taking all he had to not pounce on her and ram her until kingdom come. She suddenly shot up and screamed, causing him to jump and yell. He tried to turn around and leave, but ended up hitting his face on the door frame with a loud "THUD", spilling the hot cocoa all over him. He fell to the ground, screeching as he went a little cross-eyed. Lucy was standing on his bed with his comforter wrapped around her bottom half like a towel, pointing and screaming with a steaming red face. Continuing his window-cracking-manly-as-hell screech, he threw himself out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

X

"I s-see you found Happy". Lucy realized Natsu had seen her without any pants. She screamed, releasing the kitten at once. At this action, Natsu also let out a startled yell. They just kind of sat there…screaming and yelling. Lucy's face was burning red at this point. She saw Natsu turn to leave but instead smacked his face on the door frame so hard the thump was clearly audible. Lucy continued to scream as she stood up and pulled his comforter around her waist. Natsu fell to the floor spilling hot cocoa all over him, and releasing a screech so loud and high pitched she probably wasn't going to be able to hear all that well anymore. She screamed and pointed as he screeched and rolled on the floor. He suddenly shot up and out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Lucy stopped screaming and panted a little bit, but then she finally processed what had just happened. The blonde busted out laughing, falling over on the bed as she kicked her feet in the air and held her stomach.

X

Natsu leaned up against the door, his skin tingling from the once hot coco that he was now drenched in. His face was flushed with embarrassment. After a few seconds, he heard Lucy laughing her ass off in his room. He grumbled a little, but snorted at how hard she was laughing. Okay, okay. It was pretty funny. "You okay in there Luce?" He asked through the door. Through snorts and gasps he heard "Y-yeah I-m *snort* I'm okay". He heard shuffling around and realized she had cracked the door open the slightest bit. "Hey Natsu, do you have shorts or something I could wear to bed?" The pinkette looked at her a little puzzled. "To bed?" "Well, I just figured that since it's so late already and stuff… that I'd just stay with you for the night? That is, if you're okay with it?" He looked into her chocolate eyes as she shifted her weight. He couldn't help but break out into a grin. "Yeah I'm sure I have something. Can I come in to look for it?" She smiled down at him with a warm face. "Yeah, I'm all covered."

X

Lucy had finally calmed down after her little laugh attack. She gasped and snorted as she wiped tears from her eyes, replaying the scene out in her head. *THUMP-"AHHHHHH"* She bit her finger as to not lose her marbles again. "You okay in there Luce?" Natsu asked through the door, slightly muffled due to the barrier. "Y-yeah I-m *snort* I'm okay". She got up with the comforter wrapped around her and cracked the door, looking down at his coco-soaked rosy locks. "Hey Natsu, do you have some shorts or something I could wear to bed?" He looked confused, and she was afraid he'd throw her out. "To bed?" He questioned, not once dropping his heated gaze. Lucy immediately felt nervous and explained herself. "Well, I just figured that since it's so late already and stuff… that I'd just stay with you for the night? That is, if you're okay with it?" She shifted uncomfortably, his face suddenly brightening up and giving a goofy grin. "Yeah I'm sure I have something. Can I come in to look for it?" Lucy couldn't help but feel happy and give him a warm smile. "Yeah, I'm all covered." Natsu got up and she opened the door all the way stepping back for him to come in. He went over the dresser and rummaged around in his drawers, pulling out a pair of black boxers with flames on the hem. "These should fit you" Natsu said, handing her the garment. Lucy turned around, bringing the comforter up to rest on her shoulders and drape around her like a curtain as she pulled his boxers on. When she had finished she replaced his comforter on his bed, smoothing it out to make it neat. Looking back to the pinkette, she giggled slightly. He was still covered in the now drying coco. "Are you going to wash that off?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He said with a grin. "I'm going to grab some pajamas and take a shower. If you're hungry, then there's stuff in the kitchen. Just make yourself comfortable." He said, walking into the bathroom, Lucy's brown eyes watching the back of his head as he disappeared behind the door. She then raced to the kitchen.

X

As soon as Natsu shut the bathroom door behind him, he threw off his shirt and pants. Walking over to the shower to turn on the water, Natsu put his hand in until stepping in, discarding his boxers when the water was hot enough. Coming out of the shower about 20-25 minutes later, he couldn't help but smell something delicious. Opening the bathroom door, the smell became stronger and his taste buds tingled. Throwing his dirty clothes into the bin, the pinkette looked through his drawers, coming out with a black plaid pair of pajama pants and some bright red boxers. Dropping the towel that he had hitched at his hip, he pulled on the boxers, soon after the pajama pants and tightening the draw string. Walking over to the closet, Natsu pulled out a simple grey shirt and easily slipped it over his head. The male then strode out of the bedroom, fussing with his hair until it was back to the regular soft, spiky do. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Lucy serving something onto plates. It smelled amazing. Turning around, she saw him and a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh hey Natsu, I thought I'd make some dinner in thanks for saving me and letting me stay… Though I did use the rest of your ground beef… I'm sorry!" Natsu just chuckled as he looked down at the plates of spaghetti in her hands then up to her face, smiling warmly. "Aw Luce, don't apologize. It smells and looks delicious. Thank you for making such a wonderful dinner." At that comment her blush darkened a little under his gaze. He couldn't help but think she really was adorable. Grabbing some forks and parmesan, they both headed to the living room.

X

Lucy followed Natsu to the living room with the plates of spaghetti in hand. Before she could set the plates on the coffee table, Natsu stopped her. "Eh?" She looked at him confused. The pinkette grinned a goofy grin before saying "I want to set things up first." With that, the blonde watched him as he moved the coffee table to the side. Setting the forks and parmesan down, he dashed to a nearby closet and pulled out a large, thick blanket. Folding it in half for extra cushion, he laid it on the floor in front of the couch. Grabbing the couch cushions off of the couch, he leaned them against the couch for backrests, grabbing a few extra pillows from the same closet for a little extra comfort. Lucy walked over and set the plates down on the coffee table, eying him suspiciously. "What's this for?" She asked, hands on her hips. Looking up from his work, Natsu smiled at her before saying "Well, why not get comfy and watch a movie with dinner?" Lucy couldn't help but smile at the idea. "Okay, what are we going to watch?" She asked, a small smile still painted on her face.

X

A little later they had both finished their dinner, and were just silently watching the movie. As he glanced down at the blonde, Natsu couldn't help but lightly chuckle. She had fallen asleep and was snuggled into his side. Gently picking her up as to not wake her, he carried her to his bedroom. Once there he rolled the sheets back, placing her in the center of the bed before covering her and returning to the living room to clean up the mess. As he left the room, He turned around as he heard her roll over and mumble something in her sleep. Upon closer hearing, he realized that she had said his name. He grinned and walked back to the bed, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Her scrunched up features then turned to soft ones as he left the room, quietly closing the door after him.

~x~

* * *

Ta-Da! Well? How was it? Please leave some reviews telling me your opinion! :)


End file.
